Stair Step
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2018] Ada sebuah mitos yang berkembang di Gunung Bromo, mereka mengatakan bahwa jika ada dua orang yang melewati tangga panjang disana, lalu menghitung anak tangganya hingga mendapatkan hasil yang sama, maka mereka akan berjodoh. / Kaisoo-EXO-GS


**Prompt Code**

106

 **Title**

Stair Step

 **Main Cast(s)**

Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

 **Side Cast(s)**

Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol

 **Category Prompt**

Holiday!AU

 **Category**

GS

 **Warning**

TYPO(s)

 **Author's Note**

#HappyKaiSooDay

Terima kasih untuk semua crew Kff2k18

Terima kasih untuk para penulis 'Prompt'

Maaf jika ff ini tidak sesuai ekspektasi kalian semua.

Aku bukanlah Author yang benar-benar bisa menulis ff dengan bagus.

Jadi silahkan membaca cerita ini dengan hati yang bahagia^

Thank Youuuu #hatte

 _ **HAPPY READING**_

 **Summary**

Ada sebuah mitos yang berkembang di Gunung Bromo, mereka mengatakan bahwa jika ada dua orang yang melewati tangga panjang disana, lalu menghitung anak tangganya hingga mendapatkan hasil yang sama, maka mereka akan berjodoh. Tetapi, kebanyakan mendapatkan hasil yang berbeda. perempuan itu menyebut angka 248 menggunakan Bahasa Korea di anak tangga terakhir, dan tanpa sengaja, disebelahnya, seorang pemuda juga mengucapkan hal yang sama di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Oh, kau orang Korea?"

"Kau juga orang Korea?"

"Namaku Kim Jongin"

"Aku Do Kyungsoo"

.

-.000.-

.

"Kyungsoo!" Terdengar ketukan di pintu kamar.

Kyungsoo membuka mata. Dua bingkai foto yang menempel di dinding seperti sepasang mata yang sedang balas menatapnya. Satu bergambar dirinya yang tengah duduk di sebuah taman dan satu lagi bergambar foto kedua orang tuanya yang tengah tersenyum.

"Telepon dari Baekhyun!"

Suara dari Ibunya terdengar kembali. Kyungsoo langsung tahu ponselnya pasti kehabisan baterai lagi. Ia bangkit, memakai sandal bulu _-dengan_ _motif kelinci yang hangat dan terlihat menggemaskan-,_ lalu melangkahkah ke ruang tengah sambil menyimpul rambut sebahunya. Ia belum sempat mandi apalagi sarapan, terlalu bersemangat sekaligus was-was akan seperti apa besok liburannya ke Indonesia. Lebih tepatnya ke Gunung Bromo yang memiliki begitu banyak mitos yang membuatnya begitu penasaran.

Kyungsoo bercakap sebentar dengan Baekhyun. Mereka akan bertemu selepas sarapan di salah satu _cafe_ dekat kampusnya. Liburan musim panas membuat mereka memiliki begitu banyak waktu luang untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Setelah menutup telepon, Kyungsoo berlari menuju kamarnya. Ia melepas piyama tidurnya, memakai bra yang tergantung di belakang pintu, mengenakan kaus abu-abu, celana training selutut. Kemudian kembali keluar kamar.

Menemukan Ibunya masih berkutat dengan beberapa piring kotor bekas memasak. Serta adiknya, yang duduk manis memakan roti selai kacang, adiknya begitu menyukai itu sedangkan dirinya begitu membenci selai kacang.

Kyungsoo memilih untuk duduk disamping adiknya, memakan roti yang sama dengan selai berbeda. Kyungsoo hanya memakan selembar roti karena tahu setelah ini Baekhyun akan memesan makanan sebelum ia datang ke _cafe_ tempat mereka bertemu.

Kyungsoo memberi kecupan kepada sang adik serta Ibunya untuk yang terakhir sebelum ia berlari kembali menuju kamar lalu berganti pakaian sederhana. Pandangannya terhenti menatap selembar brosur menampilkan pemandangan sebuah gunung. Kyungsoo meraih brosur itu dan ponsel yang kehabisan daya, menjejalkan keduanya ke ransel, kemudian keluar dan mengunci kamar.

"Kyungsoo! Mau kemana?" Nyonya Do yang tengah memberi segelas susu pada sang adik, menatap Kyungsoo dengan alis bertaut.

"Baekhyun mengajak bertemu," Kyungsoo memasang tali sepatu ketsnya di teras sembari menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"Pulanglah lebih cepat. Kau harus istirahat! Besok kau—"

"Ingat kok! Dah _Eomma!_ " Kyungsoo melesat tanpa sempat menatap Ibunya.

-.000.-

Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah salah untuk mengajak Baekhyun berteman. Mereka berkenalan saat baru masuk _Senior High School_ di _Seoul_. Kemudian kembali bertemu lagi di universitas yang sama dengan jurusan berbeda. Baekhyun lebih suka menekuni dunia bisnis. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang masuk ke jurusan sastra.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menemukan perempuan bermata sipit itu duduk di sisi jendela _cafe_. Sesuai dugaan, Baekhyun akan memesan makanan bahkan sebelum dirinya sampai. _Cheesecake_ memang favorit mereka berdua, bahkan jika hari itu mereka sedang berdiet, demi _cheesecake_ , _diet starts tomorrow~_

"Kau lama!"

Memang benar. Kyungsoo mengakui. Tapi keadaan jalan raya kota _Seoul_ membuatnya harus berdiam diri beberapa menit di dalam bus melawan panasnya matahari pagi. Bahkan ia sempat mengutuk mesin pendingin di dalam bus yang katanya macet. Biasanya juga lancar-lancar saja saat ia menaiki bus untuk berangkat kuliah.

"Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun tak lagi menanggapi. perempuan itu sudah mulai fokus dengan _cake_ nya. Memang, _cheesecake_ lebih penting dari apapun.

"Kau juga tidak mengangkat panggilanku untuk yang kedua puluh kalinya," Baekhyun menyisakan hampir separuh _cake_ nya lalu fokus pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku lupa men _-charger_ nya."

" _Yeah,_ kau selalu seperti itu Nona Do." Nada menyebalkan Baekhyun ia abaikan begitu saja. Dan lebih memilih melakukan hal yang sama seperti Baekhyun— _menghabiskan cheesecake miliknya_.

"Kau siap? Besok kita akan ke Indonesia. Kudengar suhu disana sangat dingin."

"Kita bahkan hampir setiap hari merasakan suhu hampir nol derajat. Kurasa tidak masalah untuk suhu disana," terkadang Baekhyun juga selalu melebih-lebihkan sesuatu, membuat Kyungsoo dongkol.

"Oh! Ada lagi! Kudengar disana terdapat _mitos_ yang masih bertahan sampai sekarang"

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Oh ayolah! Kau harus dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!"

"Untuk kali ini saja. Jelaskan dengan cepat lalu kita pulang."

"Jadi..."

-.000.-

Kyungsoo memasuki kereta dan menuju gerbong tiga dengan langkah lebih tenang. Baekhyun dibelakangnya sibuk bermain ponsel.

Sampai di kursi 2A-2B, Kyungsoo mengernyit. Di hadapannya tampak kursi plastik.

 _"Are you crazy?!"_ Suara Baekhyun melengking sama seperti perasaan kesal dalam hatinya.

Ia sudah naik kereta empat kali, duduknya selalu empuk dilengkapi bantal. Mau bertanya pada petugas ia terlalu malas karena harus menerjemahkan Bahasa Korea-Indonesia.

Kyungsoo menatap tiketnya. _Black Express,_ kelas Bisnis. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti bahasa Indonesia. Mungkin gerbong yang ia datangi memang seperti itu.

"Pantas harga tiketnya lebih murah," diam-diam Kyungsoo menyetujui ucapan Baekhyun dalam hati.

Kyungsoo duduk dekat jendela, sedangkan Baekhyun duduk di sebelahnya.

Penumpang segera memadati kereta. Kyungsoo berhadapan dengan perempuan berusia empat puluhan. Terdengar bunyi gerincing setiap kali perempuan itu menggerakkan tangannya yang direntengi gelang. Mereka bertukar senyum.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Baekhyun. perempuan itu sudah dalam keadaan tertidur karena kelelahan. Mungkin terlalu lama di pesawat membuat mereka sudah cukup dilelahkan dan sekarang harus naik kereta menuju kota Probolinggo.

Setelah petugas pemeriksa tiket selesai melubangi tiket mereka, perempuan seribu gelang itu pamit merokok, sementara Kyungsoo membuka bungkus roti yang ia bawa dari Korea karena tak sempat untuk membeli makanan di Indonesia.

Sawah, kawanan kerbau, barisan bebek, kawanan burung, dan anak-anak bermain _-entahlah, Kyungsoo tak terlalu paham bagaimana benda tipis itu bisa terbang-,_ pemandangan diluar jendela itu begitu menyejukkan hati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya. Bertukar pesan dengan sang Ibu, memberi kabar bahwa dirinya sudah sampai di Indonesia dengan selamat. Adiknya juga sempat bercakap, menyuruhnya dirinya membawa sesuatu saat pulang nanti.

"Baiklah, akan kubawakan hasil fotoku disana,"

 _"Eonnie!"_

"Hahaha" Kyungsoo sedikit menahan tawanya karena sadar tak seharusnya ia tertawa terlalu keras didalam kereta.

 _"Semoga kau tercebur saja ke dalam gunung,"_ pekikan sang adik terdengar.

-.000.-

Jam di stasiun menunjukkan pukul 18.30 WIB saat _Black Express_ tiba. Kyungsoo segera melompat keluar gerbong diikuti Baekhyun. Tentu saja. Tulang punggungnya sakit akibat kerasnya kursi. Tapi siapa peduli, ia harus segera sampai di penginapan dan tidur. Besok pagi ia harus segara berangkat ke puncak.

"Hei, tunggu!" Ia merasakan tepukan di di bahunya.

Ternyata perempuan seribu gelang tadi. Ia mengacung sebuah ponsel.

" _Astaga!_ " Kyungsoo langsung merebut ponsel itu. Tanpa sadar bertindak kasar. " _Eh, Terima Kasih!"_ Ucapnya dengan logat Korea. Tak peduli perempuan di depannya itu akan mengerti atau tidak.

"Sekarang tidak hilang, besok belum tentu, simpan dengan baik!" perempuan tadi tersenyum dan segera di telan ramainya stasiun. Walaupun Kyungsoo tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan perempuan itu, tapi ia tahu bahwa perempuan itu menyarankan agar ia menjaga ponselnya dengan baik. Mungkin.

Tepukan lain mendarat di bahunya. Baekhyun yang berdiri disampingnya mengajak dirinya untuk segera melangkah pergi. Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju.

Tak lama, mereka berdua sudah berlari menembus keramaian stasiun.

-.000.-

Kyungsoo serta Baekhyun telah sampai di hotel sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Mereka tengah menikmati makan malam _-walaupun terlambat-,_ dengan tenang. Sesekali Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya yang membuat suasana tak lagi sunyi.

Kemudian Kyungsoo merebahkan dirinya dikasur, sementara Baekhyun bercakap ria dengan keluarga. Menanyai kabar, mungkin. Sama halnya seperti Kyungsoo, Baekhyun juga memiliki keluarga yang harmonis serta memiliki seorang kakak yang sangat tampan.

Setelah mengakhiri panggilannya, Baekhyun juga merebahkan diri di samping Kyungsoo. perempuan itu mulai memejamkan matanya setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada Kyungsoo.

Sementara Kyungsoo membaca buku bacaan yang ia bawa dengan tenang. Ia masih ingat bahwa dirinya akan bangun pagi besok tapi buku yang ia baca sungguh menarik dan tak boleh di lewatkan.

Konsentrasinya buyar saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Ia melirik sedikit jam dinding dan hampir tengah malam. Kyungsoo turun dari kasur, memakai sandal hotel yang hangat dan membuka pintu.

Menemukan seorang perempuan cantik tengah tersenyum padanya. Menyerahkan dua buah syal hangat serta sapu tangan. perempuan itu bilang sudah menjadi tradisi untuk memberi _souvenir_ untuk para tamu mereka yang akan pergi ke puncak gunung.

Kyungsoo berterima kasih dengan bahasa inggris dan kembali menutup pintu sesaat setelah perempuan itu pergi.

-.000.-

Kyungsoo mungkin sudah terbiasa bangun pagi, tapi membangunkan Baekhyun di jam empat pagi nampaknya bukan pilihan yang bagus. perempuan bermata sipit itu hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah erangan, setelah itu kembali tidur. Kyungsoo tak punya pilihan lain, selain mengambil air dingin di dalam kamar mandi kemudian sedikit mencipratkan pada wajah sahabatnya. Tiga kali cipratan kemudian Baekhyun bangun, sedikit memarahi Kyungsoo dan kemudian berlalu memasuki kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo lalu mengambil ponsel miliknya. Sedikit menghilangkan rasa bosan selama ia menunggu Baekhyun selesai mandi.

Tujuh menit kemudian Baekhyun keluar membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, 'cepat sekali'.

"Air panasnya percuma, aku tetap kedinginan. Sungguh tak membantu" keluh Baekhyun.

"Apa aku harus memakai beberapa jaket dan mantel?" tanyanya.

"Kau hanya perlu melapisi satu jaket dan mantel. Topi rajutmu ada didalam tasku" jawab Kyungsoo merasa malas dengan sikap berlebihan Baekhyun.

"Oh! Kenapa bisa berada di dalam tasmu?"

Mungkin rasa dingin yang melingkup tubuh Baekhyun membuatnya sedikit lupa ingatan. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Cepatlah, Baek. Seseorang menunggu kita,"

"Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan heboh.

"Pemandu wisata. Kau tidak lupa kan? Padahal kau sendiri yang memesannya."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Dari nadanya, Kyungsoo merasa Baekhyun seperti mengharapkan sesosok pangeran.

Mereka kemudian berjalan keluar kamar hotel. Menemukan sebuah mobil Jeep sudah terparkir rapi di depan hotel. Langkah Baekhyun terhenti, sedikit tak yakin dengan kendaraan yang akan mengantarnya.

"Ini pertama kali aku menaikinya. Akan seperti apa nanti liburan kita, yaa? Aku tak sabar. Ayo!"

Kesabaran Baekhyun hampir habis saat sopir Jeep itu mengendarai dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Dengan jalan berkelok serta bebatuan yang sesekali membuat mereka terguncang sungguh membuat Baekhyun memilih untuk berjalan kaki saja. perempuan bermata sipit mengeluh ingin muntah saat turun dari kendaraan besar itu.

"Tak mau menaikinya lagi!" Gerutunya di sela langkah pertama mereka menuju kawasan gunung.

" _Well_ , kita nanti pulang dengan itu lagi, Baek" Kyungsoo menyahut tanpa menoleh pada Baekhyun yang selangkah dibelakangnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju salah satu stan penjual makanan. Ia memesan dua cangkir kopi hangat. Walaupun matahari sudah beranjak, tapi hawa dingin masih terasa.

Kyungsoo menyeruput kopinya dengan mata berkeliaran menatap keliling. Ia memandang gunung yang tetap berada di depannya. Tersenyum saat tahu ia bisa melihat gunung itu secara langsung setelah hanya memandang dari brosur.

"Hei, Kyung! Kau masih ingat dengan perkataanku waktu di _cafe_?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Menghilangkan perasaan malas saat Baekhyun memulai topik tak penting.

 _"Jadi, ada sebuah mitos yang berkembang di Gunung Bromo, para warga disana mengatakan jika ada dua orang yang melewati tangga panjang disana, lalu menghitung anak tangganya hingga mendapatkan hasil yang sama, maka mereka akan berjodoh. Tapi kebanyakan mendapatkan hasil yang berbeda. Sesuai keberuntungan."_

Oh, Kyungsoo masih ingat perkataan Baekhyun waktu itu. Ia kira Baekhyun akan lupa. Sementara Kyungsoo bahkan sudah lupa.

"Mau mencoba?"

"Kau saja."

"Oh, ayolah. Ini akan menyenangkan jika kita mencobanya bersama."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Meneguk tetes terakhir kopinya, lalu menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau terlalu mempercayai mitos konyol itu, Baek."

Baekhyun merengut mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia meletakkan begitu saja kopi miliknya yang masih tersisa setengah dan menyeret Kyungsoo meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ayo kita coba!"

-.000.-

Kedua perempuan itu menatap tangga yang berada tepat di depan mereka. Seakan tangga itu menyambut mereka dengan suka cita. Kyungsoo sedikit tak yakin akan melakukan sesi menghitungnya itu. Karena, kondisi tangga itu sangat padat dengan lalu lalang pengunjung yang naik maupun turun dari tangga.

"Kau yakin Baek?"

"Tentu saja! Tak pernah aku seyakin ini. Lagipula ini kesempatanmu bukan? Kau masih belum memiliki pasangan di usia yang hampir tua. Ck!"

Kyungsoo melirik sinis pada Baekhyun.

"Tangganya kecil. Aku naik duluan ya.. setelah itu kau menyusul, Oke?"

Sebelum Kyungsoo membuka suara. Baekhyun sudah menaiki tangga dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

perempuan itu menghela nafas. Kemudian ia menaiki tangga dan berhenti di anak tangga pertama. Ia kembali melirik ke atas. Anak tangganya terhalang oleh banyaknya pengunjung, sehingga ia tak bisa melihat ujung tangga diatas sana.

Ia kemudian mulai kembali menaiki anak tangga dengan mulut yang terus menghitung. Sampai tak terasa, ujung tangga mulai terlihat oleh pandangan matanya.

Jantungnya perlahan mulai berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Baekhyun sehingga ia mengharapkan seseorang berucap angka yang sama saat ia sampai di ujung tangga.

 _246.._

 _247.._

 _248!_

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dengan kepala menunduk saat ia sudah berada di ujung tangga. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan mengangkat kepala. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah kepulan asap kecil yang berasal dari perut gunung. Di sekeliling kawah dibatasi oleh pagar besi sehingga aman di datangi pengunjung.

Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun di pagar pembatas. perempuan itu tampak berswafoto ria dengan kamera di tangannya. Kyungsoo baru akan menghampiri temannya itu, tapi terhenti karena suara seseorang berbicara dengan logat Korea.

" _Chogiyo_ (permisi)..."

Kyungsoo menoleh. Mendapati sesosok pria dengan sebuah syal serta topi rajut di kepalanya. Tak lupa mantel coklat hangat membungkus sempurna tubuh proporsionalnya.

Kyungsoo berkedip beberapa kali. Mencerna suasana saat pria itu memanggilnya dengan Bahasa Korea.

"Kau juga menghitung saat menaiki tangga ini?"

Kyungsoo tak bisa menjawab selain mengangguk. Sedikit kaget bahwa pemuda itu bisa berbahasa Korea.

"Oh, kau orang Korea?" tanya Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

"Kau juga orang Korea?"

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk.

Mereka kemudian tersenyum kecil. Sampai pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Kim Jongin"

"Aku Do Kyungsoo"

Setelah saling memperkenalkan diri, mereka hanya berdiri dengan canggung pada posisi yang sama. Kyungsoo bingung harus bagaimana. Ingin rasanya ia segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah karena sejak tadi pria itu terus saja menatapnya.

"Ah, kurasa aku harus pergi. Temanku sudah lama menunggu.."

"Tunggu!"

Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hati saat niatannya menghampiri Baekhyun harus terhenti untuk kedua kalinya.

perempuan itu tolehkan kepalanya. Kembali menatap sosok Jongin.

"Itu.. saat kau menghitung, kebetulan aku—"

"Kyungie! Astaga! Kau lama sekali _sih_. Cepatlah kemari! Lalu kita foto bersama!"

Suara Baekhyun terdengar dari kejauhan. Memotong ucapan Jongin begitu saja.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi.. maaf,"

Setelah itu Kyungsoo benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang terdiam lama. Namun, segera pemuda itu merekahkan senyumnya.

"248 ya.. semoga kita bertemu lagi Nona Do.."

-.000.-

Setelah itu, Kyungsoo serta Baekhyun kembali ke hotel dan segera membersihkan diri. Waktu sudah hampir sore hari setelah mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu di kawasan gunung serta mengunjungi tempat wisata lainnya.

Kyungsoo menatap beberapa tumpukan plastik di atas kasur mereka. Itu ulah Nona Byun yang membeli apapun yang dilihat saat mereka mengunjungi salah satu Mall sebelum perjalanan pulang mereka menuju hotel.

Sementara Kyungsoo hanya memiliki dua kantung plastik, Baekhyun memiliki empat.

Suara pintu terbuka dan Baekhyun muncul dari dalam kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit sebatas lututnya. Perempuan itu tampak mengusap rambut basahnya dengan handuk.

"Kau mendapatkan jodohmu?" kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya yang semula sibuk dengan ponsel, menatap Baekhyun yang sibuk memoles bedak pada wajahnya.

Ia sedikit tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir aku buta saat mendapati temanmu berbicara dengan seorang pria saat baru sampai di puncak gunung? Apa itu jodohmu? Kalian menyebut angka yang sama?"

Kyungsoo merotasikan matanya saat Baekhyun kembali membahas hal itu.

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti membahas hal itu? Lagipula aku tak tahu angka berapa yang disebut Jongin saat—"

"Jadinya namanya Jongin? Wow! Sudah sejauh itu hubungan kalian? Kau bahkan mengingat namanya!"

Kyungsoo berdecak malas saat Baekhyun memotong ucapannya begitu saja.

"Lagipula pria itu cukup tampan. Tak ada salahnya kau dekati dia lalu nyatakan cinta." Kata Baekhyun cuek tanpa terlalu peduli bahwa Kyungsoo sedang menatap punggungnya tajam—seakan ingin mengulitinya saat itu juga.

"Sudahlah, Baek. Lupakan hal itu. Toh kami tak akan pernah bertemu kembali," ucap Kyungsoo setelahnya. Kemudian perempuan itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Hei, Kyung! Angka berapa yang kau dapat tadi?"

"248! Hei—berhentilah membahas hal itu Baek. Sebelum aku bakar semua koleksi _eyeliner_ mu!"

Baekhyun cemberut. Kemudian ia membuka laptop miliknya yang sengaja ia bawa untuk mengurangi rasa bosannya.

-.000.-

Nyatanya, Kyungsoo kembali bertemu dengan sosok Jongin setelah dua hari yang lalu— _pertemuan pertama mereka_. Hari itu di salah satu restoran dekat hotel, Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu kursi— _untuk makan siang_ , menunggu Baekhyun yang pergi ke kamar mandi sejak tadi dan belum juga kembali. Padahal makanan mereka sudah datang sejak lima menit yang lalu dan Baekhyun masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Saat itu juga, Kyungsoo melihat sosok Jongin, bersama dengan sosok pria tampan lainnya dan satu perempuan cantik dengan balutan _hoodie_ berwarna merah muda. Hanya Kyungsoo yang sadar akan keberadaan Jongin, sementara pria itu sibuk bercanda dengan sang perempuan selagi menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Baekhyun _akhirnya_ datang. Sebelum sampai pada meja mereka, Baekhyun harus berjalan melewati meja yang di duduki oleh Jongin dan kedua sosok lain.

"Kyungie!"

Kyungsoo segera menutup wajahnya saat Baekhyun berteriak saat itu juga. Ia sungguh malu memiliki teman _tak-tahu-malu_ seperti Baekhyun.

Rupanya teriak Baekhyun membuat hampir sebagian dari orang disana melirik Baekhyun. Termasuk Jongin dan kedua temannya itu.

Kyungsoo kelabakan saat pandangannya tak sengaja bertemu dengan Jongin. Ia sungguh ingin mengutuk Baekhyun saat itu juga.

"Bukankah itu pangeranmu?! Dan siapa pemuda di sebelahnya itu?! _God_ —dia sungguh tampan!" seru Baekhyun setelah bokongnya berhasil mendarat di kursi yang berada di sebelah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam. Berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya yang menggila entah kenapa, sementara itu ia bisa melihat dari ekor matanya, Jongin masih mencuri pandang kepadanya sembari selalu menanggapi ucapan perempuan di sebelahnya.

"Kyung, kau kenapa? Wajahmu mendadak pucat. Apa kau sakit? Karena melihat pangeranmu _diembat_ oleh perempuan yang jauh lebih cantik darimu itu?"

Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo menutup mulut Baekhyun dengan kulit Lobster di depannya yang belum terjamah olehnya itu.

"Ouh. Kurasa aku harus ke kamar mandi. Jangan bertingkah seperti monyet selagi aku pergi, Nona Byun!"

" _Yak!_ Kau menyamakanku dengan monyet?!"

-.000.-

Kyungsoo menatap pantulan dirinya di depan wastafel. Kemudian ia menghidupkan kran dan membasuh tangannya dengan sabun cair yang tersedia. Setelah mengelapnya dengan tissue, ia kembali menatap dirinya di depan cermin untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Tiba-tiba terlintas wajah Jongin di kepalanya.

Kyungsoo segera menggeleng pelan. Bagaimana bisa pria tak dikenalnya itu selalu muncul di otaknya sementara Kyungsoo tak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya.

 _Benarkah itu?_

Kyungsoo perlahan memegang dada kirinya yang kembali berdetak lebih cepat saat dirinya tak sengaja menyebut nama Jongin dalam pikirannya.

Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng. Tak mungkin ia memiliki perasaan pada Jongin. Toh, pria itu sudah memiliki kekasih bukan?

 _perempuan yang lebih cantik dari Kyungsoo_ , kata mulut _laknat_ Baekhyun. Yang notabenya adalah sahabat Kyungsoo sendiri.

Lalu kemudian suara pintu toilet terbuka menarik seluruh atensi Kyungsoo dengan dunia fantasinya. Perempuan bermata bulat itu sedikit tersentak saat perempuan dengan _hoodie_ merah muda yang tadi bersama Jongin, kini memasuki kamar mandi dan berdiri disebelahnya.

Perempuan itu tengah membasuh tangannya tanpa memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang terus menatapnya sejak tadi.

"Kau akan terus menatapku?" kata perempuan itu tiba-tiba membuat Kyungsoo berkedip beberapa kali.

"Ah, maafkan aku,"

Kemudian perempuan ber _hoodie_ merah muda itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kyungsoo melalui pantulan cermin. Tanpa diduga, perempuan itu tersenyum yang membuat wajahnya berkali lipat lebih cantik.

"Tak apa. Aku senang ternyata ada orang Korea yang juga berkunjung ke negara ini. Aku Luhan. Kau?"

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo"

Luhan kemudian mengangguk.

"Kurasa aku harus kembali. Temanku pasti menunggu," kata Kyungsoo lagi.

Kyungsoo membungkuk pelan kemudian mulai melangkah keluar dari toilet. Ia sedikit tersentak saat mendapati sosok Jongin yang bersandar pada tembok, tak jauh dari pintu kamar mandi.

"Jongin- _ssi._..?"

"Oh, Kyungsoo- _ssi_.." rupanya Jongin juga kaget atas keberadaan Kyungsoo disana. pria itu kemudian sedikit melangkah menghampiri Kyungsoo dan berdiri di samping perempuan bermata bulat itu.

"Kita bertemu lagi, ya.. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Jongin tanpa memperdulikan bahwa Kyungsoo sudah mulai tak nyaman berada ditempat itu, juga jantung yang mulai tak bisa dikondisikan. Namun dilain sisi, ia juga ingin berlama-lama bertemu dengan Jongin.

"A-aku baik.." Kyungsoo sedikit meringis saat dirinya terbata dan mendadak gugup.

"Kenapa Luhan lama sekali?"

Kyungsoo lalu menatap Jongin, pria itu tampak seperti bertanya pada diri sendiri dan sedikit menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa kurang nyaman walaupun Jongin hanya menanyai keberadaan Luhan.

Kyungsoo berdehem membuat Jongin kembali menaruk perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kurasa aku harus kembali. Baek—"

"Tunggu, Kyungsoo- _ssi_.. sebentar saja.. ada hal penting yang harus aku sampaikan padamu,"

-.000.-

Kyungsoo mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun melalui ponselnya untuk menghabiskan makanan yang mereka pesan— _walau Kyungsoo tahu Baekhyun tak akan menghabiskannya_ , sementara dirinya mengikuti Jongin entah kemana pria itu akan membawanya. Sedikit rasa khawatir hinggap dalam dirinya karena sosok pria asing sedang membawanya entah kemana.

Mereka berhenti di parkiran restoran. Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah. Meminta Jongin untuk menjelaskan tujuan mereka sementara ia mulai khawatir Baekhyun akan pulang dengan siapa nanti. Karena ia hanya meminta ijin sebentar meninggalkan perempuan bermata sipit itu.

"Jongin- _ssi_ , kita akan kemana?"

Suara Kyungsoo membuat Jongin membalik badannya, menghadap ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Ke Gunung Bromo"

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Membuktikan sesuatu.."

Kali ini, Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk memasuki mobilnya. Perjalanan mereka menempuh waktu beberapa menit. Sampai pada saat matahari sudah hampir berubah menjadi senja, Kyungsoo beserta Jongin turun dari mobil.

Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk berjalan semakin dekat dengan Gunung Bromo. Mereka kemudian terdiam, hanya menatap tangga panjang didepan mereka. Kali ini, tak banyak pengunjung yang datang. Hanya segelintir orang saja.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini, Jongin- _ssi?_ " tanya Kyungsoo setelah terdiam beberapa lama.

Jongin menoleh, lalu tersenyum yang membuat sang perempuan terkesima.

"Ayo kita menaiki tangga ini dan menghitung bersama-sama,"

Kerutan tercipta di dahi Kyungsoo. Ia sungguh tak mau mengulang hal yang sama. Apalagi harus menghitung tangga itu seperti permintaan Baekhyun dulu.

"Tapi—"

"Tak ada salahnya, bukan?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain menuruti permintaan Jongin.

Perlahan ia menaiki tangga dan berhitung, bersama Jongin.

Awalnya Kyungsoo nampak malas, tapi saat akan mencapai ujung, jantungnya berdetak seperti pertama kali ia menapaki tangga itu.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin, dan pria itu hanya manatap lurus kedepan dengan mulut yang terus saja berhitung.

Nafasnya sudah memburu saat mereka sampai di pertengahan anak tangga.

Sampai pada akhirnya mereka sampai di anak tangga terakhir.

"248/248"

Kyungsoo maupun Jongin saling tatap kemudian sang pria tersenyum lebar menatap perempuan disampingnya itu.

"Do Kyungsoo.. apa kau percaya dengan mitos itu?" tanya Jongin. Dan dengan polosnya Kyungsoo menggeleng membuat sang pria terkekeh pelan, kemudian mengacak rambut Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

"Aku juga. Kupikir itu hanya omong kosong."

"Lalu.. kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Kyungsoo diantara kebingungannya.

Sosok Jongin tersenyum, kemudian meraih kedua tangan Kyungsoo.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" kata Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terkejut luar biasa. Ia sungguh tak menyangka Jongin akan menyatakan perasaanya pada dirinya saat ini secara tiba-tiba.

"Tapi—"

"Aku tahu Kyungsoo... mungkin ini terlalu cepat bagimu.. tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh mencintaimu..."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Dengan perlahan ia melepas genggaman tangan Jongin lalu menatap sosok didepannya itu tepat pada manik kelamnya.

"Maafkan aku Jongin.. bukannya aku menolakmu..tapi, beri aku waktu. Ini terlalu cepat bagiku..." ujar Kyungsoo. Kali ini Jongin-lah yang menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Maaf telah membuatmu terkejut Kyungsoo,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Lalu mencoba untuk tersenyum.

-.000.-

"Kyung! Kau mungkin akan terkejut!" seru Baekhyun tiba-tiba saat Kyungsoo baru saja memasuki hotel. Perempuan bermata bulat itu menatap sahabatnya dengan alis bertautan.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Kau Luhan yang itu?!" seru baekhyun dengan tidak tahu malunya. Kedua sosok di depannya kemudian menghela nafas melihat tingkah Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun terkejut, tentu saja. Siapa yang tak mengenal sosok Luhan. Primadona di fakultas kedokteran bersama kedua pria lainnya yang sangat tampan._

" _Duduklah, Baekhyun-ssi.." ujar pemuda disebelah Luhan yang tadi sempat membuat Baekhyun terkagum bahkan sampai saat ini._

" _Jadi, kalian kesini untuk liburan juga?" tanya Baekhyun setelah dirinya mendaratkan bokong setelah tadi berdiri karena terkejut._

" _Sebenarnya itu bukan tujuan utama kami. Kami hanya terpaksa datang kemari karena rengekan dari Kai.."_

" _KAI?! Maksud kalian Kim Kai?! Dimana dia? Sejak dulu aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya.." seru Baekhyun. Sejak dulu, Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun ingin sekali bertemu dengan sosok Kim Kai yang merupakan salah satu mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran. Pria itu banyak dielu-elukan oleh seluruh dosen ataupun profesor karena kejeniusannya. Hanya saja, fakultas Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berada sangat jauh dengan fakultas tempat dimana Kim Kai menempuh ilmu. Sehingga mereka berdua tak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar menengok bagaimana sebenarnya sosok Kim Kai itu._

" _Kau mungkin akan terkejut, tapi...sejak dulu, Kai sudah menetapkan hatinya pada sahabatmu, Do Kyungsoo_ —"

" _Sayang sekali, Kim Kai harus patah hati karena Kyungsoo sudah menemukan pangerannya disini," kata Baekhyun dengan nada sedihnya. Jika boleh, Kim Kai diambil olehnya saja. Toh, Kyungsoo pasti sekarang sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Kim Jongin –pangeran tampannya itu-_

" _Baekhyun-ssi, apa kau tidak tahu bahwa Kim Kai itu adalah Kim Jongin?"_

" _APA?!"_

 _ **Flashback End**_

Kyungsoo berkedip beberapa kali, mencerna setiap kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun.

"A-apa..?"

"Jangan bilang kau menolaknya Kyungsoo..? _Yeah_ , selamat. Kau baru saja kehilangan sebuah berlian." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Ia tahu Kyungsoo akan seperti ini saat dirinya selesai menceritakan hal itu pada sahabatnya itu

"Kim Kai? Maksdumu Kim Ka—"

"Tentu saja, Kyungsoo! Kim Kai mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran yang diam-diam kita kagumi. Atau mungkin itu dulu. Karena diam-diam sosok Kim Kai itu mengagumi perempuan yang berstatus sahabatku ini. Uh, sedihnya~" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Kyungsoo dan membuat suara yang dibuat sesedih mungkin. Kemudian perempuan itu meraih ponsel miliknya dan menyodorkan benda persegi itu didepan wajah Baekhyun.

Foto yang memperlihatkan sosok pria tampan dengan balutan jas kedokteran. Kim Kai. Yang Kyungsoo tahu, di akun resmi fakultas kedokteran, foto itu sebelumnya tak memperlihatkan wajah dari sang pria. Jadi, Kyungsoo tak tahu bahwa Kim Kai adalah Kim Jongin.

Baekhyun perlahan maju dan meremat bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Kyung, pikirkan baik-baik. Apa benar hatimu memang mencintai sosok Kim Kai sebagai seorang pria atau hanya perasaan kagum biasa?" Kyungsoo kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Kurasa, aku mulai mencintainya.."

-.000.-

Baekhyun meregangkan ototnya yang kaku. Kemudian menghela nafas. Tersenyum. Lalu menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Hah! Aku rindu udara _Seoul_!"

Mereka sudah sampai di _Seoul_ dengan selamat, baru saja. Kyungsoo mengangguk disebelahnya.

Kemudian kedua perempuan itu tertawa renyah.

"Hei! Kalian meninggalkan kami!" kedua perempuan itu menoleh dan menemukan tiga sosok manusia yang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian terlalu lama. Aku dan Kyungsoo tak suka menunggu. Ayo Kyung! Kita pergi" baekhyun mengapit tangan Kyungsoo dan menyeret sahabatnya untuk pergi.

"Hei! Nona Byun! Kau akan membawa kekasihku kemana?"

Baekhyun menoleh. Menatap Jongin lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kekasih kau bilang? Bahkan kau belum meminta persetujuanku."

Jongin berdecak. Namun tersenyum saat Kyungsoo menoleh padanya. Ia senang akhirnya perempuan itu bisa menjadi miliknya setelah sekian lama ia hanya mengagumi dari jauh.

"Coba lihat sahabat kita ini, setelah memiliki kekasih ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa kedua sahabatnya ini masih berada disini" ujar Luhan membuat Jongin terkekeh.

"Kau kan tahu, Lu. Aku sudah lama mencintainya."

"Ya ya ya... aku tahu. Jadilah pria yang bertanggung jawab," kali ini pria lainnya disana bersuara setelah hanya diam sejak tadi.

Jongin mengangguk. Lalu ketiga sahabat itu berjalan mengikuti kemana Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pergi.

"Hei, Chanyeol- _ah_.. Kurasa sejak dipesawat, Baekhyun selalu curi pandang padamu,"

 **END**


End file.
